


Из жизни замечательных грибов №1

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Из жизни замечательных грибов [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Art, Crack, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Mushroom Steve Rogers, Photoshop, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: У Стива там ниточка.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Из жизни замечательных грибов [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Из жизни замечательных грибов №1




End file.
